O que você está fazendo aqui?
by 22K
Summary: [PARADA]Quando você viaja com a sua conturbada família para passar uma semana das férias de verão , você pensa que nada pode piorar. Então, quando acaba de se instalar no estúpido quarto da pousada, você olha para o lado e percebe que sim,tudo pode piorar
1. O que

**CAPÍTULO UM**

_**ERA uma** casa nos subúrbios de Londres, mas não deixava de ser muito bem cuidada. Paremos de admirar o bonito jardim e olhemos para o interior dessa linda casa onde a paz reina absoluta..._

'- MÃÃÃÃÃÃE!- a rua toda ouviu duas vozes femininas gritando.

_... Bem, talvez não tão absoluta._

'- Que foi agora?- uma mulher loira apareceu na porta da sala, claramente se segurando para não gritar.

'- Ela andou mexendo nas minhas coisas!- uma adolescente apontou para a irmã, no limite de sua paciência.

'- Petúnia! Faça-me o favor, você já é uma adulta e continua mexendo nas coisas da Lily como fazia quando tinha cinco anos!- a moça ruiva sorriu vitoriosa, mas seu sorriso se desfez com o próximo comentário da mãe.- E você, Lílian, já não está bem grandinha para resolver as coisas sem ter que me chamar?

'- Mas, mãe, só você consegue pôr moral nessa garota, eu tento falar com ela e ela fica me remedando!- ela se defendeu exasperada. (N/A: vocês sabem o que é remedar? Se não souberem: é quando você fala, por exemplo: "Sai daqui" ai alguém faz uma voz fininha e repete o que você falou).

'- JÀ CHEGA!- a mais velha das três gritou quando as filhas começaram a falar juntas.- As duas pro quarto **agora**!

'- O que?- as duas perguntaram como se a mãe tivesse falado em outro idioma.

'- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram!

'- Mãe...- a loira começou, cautelosa.- nós não somos grandes demais pra isso?

'- Concordo absolutamente com você, Petúnia, mas quando vocês tomam atitudes infantis, recebem castigo de criança.- ela disse um pouco menos brava.

'- Peraí, não sou eu quem fica mexendo nas coisas dos outros sem permissão!- a ruiva se defendeu.

'- E não sou eu que começo a gritar pela minha mãe quando não tenho argumentos suficientes para...- a irmã lhe respondeu, mas foi cortada pela mãe.

'- Pro quarto, JÁ!- ela apontou o corredor.- E vão logo antes que eu ponha as duas de cara para a parede!

Sem remédio, cada uma foi para seu quarto.

Lílian Evans bateu a porta com força atrás de si, revoltada. A idiota da irmã ficava fuxicando as suas cartas e ela ficava de castigo. Trancada no quarto, que nem uma pirralha. Isso não acontecia desde que ela tinha uns oito anos. Que decadência.

Foi até a gaveta onde guardava a correspondência, só pra garantir que não estava faltando nada. Ficou espantada quando viu que era o contrário: tinha algo a mais ali.

"_Como isso veio parar aqui dentro?"_, pensou consigo.

Analisou o envelope azul claro, e soube de imediato o conteúdo da carta. Ou melhor, soube quem era o remetente, e daí deduziu o conteúdo.

Tiago Potter havia mandado aquele envelope, assim como os outros quatro que estavam devidamente guardados no fundo da gaveta.

Lily ficou um minuto refletindo se deveria ler o que ele escrevera, algo que não fizera com as demais. _"Que mal pode haver?"_. Vencida pela curiosidade, rasgou o envelope, deparando-se com um papel de carta da mesma cor.

"_Oi Lily!_

_Vejo que continua me esnobando, tendo em consideração a não-resposta às minhas últimas quatro cartas. Bom, sua indiferença nunca foi um obstáculo para mim, não é agora que será._

_Pela quinta vez: como você está? Não estou perguntando só por educação. Eu gostaria mesmo de saber. Não que eu ache que você se importe (longe de mim ter tal pretensão), mas por aqui está tudo bem. Meus pais andaram brigando (eu já disse isso nas outras, mas como você não deve ter lido...), mas acho que já se entenderam. Pelo menos é o que parece._

_Sirius te manda lembranças. Ele passa as férias aqui em casa, como você deve saber. Mas está querendo fazer uma viagem sozinho. Esse ano não foi fácil pro meu amigo, vai ser bom pra ele colocar a cabeça no lugar e pensar um pouco nas coisas._

_E eu vou ficar sozinho aqui. Com meus pais, cujos gritos, aliás, estão chegando aqui. De novo. Vou ver se passo lá pela sala só pra eles me verem e pararem de discutir mesmo._

_Eu sei que isso vai soar bem idiota, mas é o que eu estou pensando e lá vai: estou com saudades de te ver sorrir todas as manhãs. Não que eu ache que você sorri pra mim (longe de mim tal presunção)._

_Bom resto de férias. Espero que você tenha lido, desta vez._

_Beijos totalmente inocentes e sem segundas intenções,_

_TP."_

Coitado, está com problemas na família. Ela sabia bem o que era isso, também tinha um problema familiar, e este estava de castigo no quarto ao lado.

Puf, escrevendo-lhe com uma fagulha de esperança de que ela fosse ler. Dava quase pra ter pena. Quase.

Lílian era uma pessoa com o mínimo de maldade possível que alguém pode ter. Mas toda essa pequena parcela de sua personalidade era voltada para o autor da carta que tinha em mãos. Percebendo que ainda a segurava, amassou-a e guardou no fundo da gaveta, junto com as outras.

Então, decidiu que não precisava ocupar espaço do seu cérebro com besteiras – leia-se Tiago Potter – e começou a ler um livro qualquer. Pegou no sono rapidamente, e depois do que lhe pareceu cinco minutos, mas na verdade foram horas, acordou com batidas na porta.

'- Jantar!- a voz da mãe transpassou a porta de madeira.

A jovem levantou se ajeitando. Passou no banheiro e lavou as mãos, para depois se dirigir à sala. A família tinha o tradicional hábito de fazer as refeições unida. Avistou o pai, recém-chegado do trabalho, ainda de terno. Abraçou-lhe e recebeu dele um beijo, sentando ao seu lado.

A mãe pôs a mesa.

'- Lily, Petúnia, Violeta...- o homem de cabelos laranjas, já um pouco embranquecidos, sorriu para as três mulheres de sua vida.- Tenho uma ótima noticia.

'- Conta logo, London!- a mulher pediu, curiosa.

'- Depois de cindo anos insistindo, meu patrão me deu **férias**!- ele disse sorrindo largamente.

As reações foram diferentes. Violeta Evans beijou o marido. Lily soltou uma exclamação de alegria. As últimas férias do pai, quando ela tinha doze anos, foi repleta de PPF, Programas de Pai e Filha. Petúnia só fez uma careta e engasgou com a comida. Para ela, ter o pai em casa por dois meses significava ser deixada de lado. Ser deixada de lado pelo pai por causa de seu trabalho era aceitável, mas quando ele estava de férias era demais para ela. Mas dessa vez seria menos pior, já que agora ela tinha seu namorado para lhe fazer companhia.

'- E não pára por aí!- ele continuou, ainda abraçado à esposa, olhando para ela.- Meu amor, como esse ano é nossa Boda de Porcelana, eu andei economizando e temos uma viagem marcada para daqui a uma semana!

Lily e a mãe sorriram ainda mais.

'- E onde você espera que eu gaste minhas férias?- _"Ela tinha que abrir a boca"_, a ruiva pensou. _"Ela simplesmente tinha que fazer algum comentário desagradável"_.

'- É surpresa.- ele respondeu sem se alterar.- Só digo que é lugar de praia, e no outro hemisfério.

'- Você só pode estar brincando! Eu não vou!

A Sra. Evans, a essa hora, estaria gritando. Mas o protesto era dirigido ao seu marido, então ela se calou. O homem tinha uma maneira diferente de lidar com as filhas.

'- Ótimo.- ele respondeu calmo, entre uma garfada e outra.- Então vai dormir na rua, porque em casa você não fica.

'- Eu vou pra casa do Valter!- ela falou, como se fosse muito melhor do que a melhor das viagens.

'- Eu sei que os pais dele não apóiam namoradas dormindo na casa deles. É ir com a gente ou dormir na rua, você escolhe.

Ela não respondeu, só bufou e saiu da cozinha. Ouvimos o barulho da porta batendo.

'- Quanto tempo vamos ficar lá, pai?- Lily perguntou, como se a conversa não tivesse sido interrompida.

'- Quanto quisermos. Digamos que não é um lugar muito procurado nessa época do ano.

'- Mas lá é litoral, e nós estamos no verão...- ela juntou dois com dois.

'- Bom, Lily, lá é inverno, e é como se fosse um... Lugar Secreto. Desses que ninguém vai, mas são muito, muito bons.

Lílian ficou preocupada naquele momento. Sabia reconhecer evasividade, e o pai estava sendo evasivo com ela.

No momento, percebeu o que precisava. Queria apenas se divertir, passar um tempo com amigos, longe de pensamentos sobre a irmã, as cartas do Potter e viagens para lugares desabitados.

Mas, infelizmente, suas amigas do colégio estavam longe demais. As garotas da vizinhança se deixaram levar pela opinião de Petúnia, e agora mal falavam com ela. Decidiu que ia ligar para os meninos da rua, aqueles com quem, apesar da baixa estatura, passava as tardes jogando vôlei ou basquete, às vezes até arriscava um futebol. Ela, desde pequena, sempre se deu melhor com os meninos do que com as meninas. Provavelmente porque não havia fofocas e futilidades entre eles.

Ela saiu da sala depois do jantar, ligou para o vizinho.

Meia hora no telefone, muitas risadas, um banho e uma escolha rápida de roupa depois, Lily descia a rua com três amigos de infância rumo a um Pub local.

* * *

E aí? O que acharam?

No próximo capitulo vamos ver o que esta se passando na casa do Tiago!

Bem, acho que é só. Não sei quantos capítulos vai ter, mas eles vão ser maiores. Só esse e o próximo vão ser assim desse tamanho. Vou tentar atualizar aos sábados, mas como tenho provas, cursos, ensaios, apresentações, vida social, familiar e etc, não e matem se eu não conseguir!

E pra quem deixou review na minha última fic ("Se não eu, então quem?", que a propósito é uma ótima fic) até o presente momento:

**Bia Lupin**: acho que já deu pra perceber minha fixação por novelas mexicanas. Não se preocupe, nosso casal não vai pro México nessa fic! Brigadão pela review!

**Flavinha Greeneye**: sabia que eu adoro suas reviews? São muito encorajadoras, sério. Infelizmente não há previsões de viajarmos. Vamos encenar pra alguns grupos fechados, tipo outras escolas e umas noites teatrais que as escolas de teatro fazem as vezes. Quem sabe se algum olheiro assistir e gostar muito a gente não ganhe uma turnê? (uma pessoa tem que ter seus sonhos...). brigada pela review, espero que goste desse projeto!

**Jehssik:** obrigada meeesmo! Espero que você goste dessa aqui, porque eu particularmente estou amando escrevê-la. Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe**: tapão? Eu dava uma vassourada! Hahahaha. Homens têm um jeito muito peculiar de expor suas idéias, não? Beijos!

**Lilys Riddle**: é, demorou mas abalou! Hahhahha. Obrigado pelo elogio e pelo desejo de sorte! Beijos!

Amo muito vocêêêês!


	2. você

_**NO OUTRO** lado da cidade, vivia uma família muitíssimo diferente da de Lily, e uma cena também diferente se desenrolava..._

'- SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!- os pássaros pousados sobre o telhado da casa levantaram vôo.

_... Bom, talvez não tão diferente._

Uma mulher gritava a plenos pulmões. Algumas vidrarias que enfeitavam a sala flutuavam e se precipitavam na direção de um homem. Este, que se encontrava do outro lado do aposento, tentava sem sucesso argumentar, sendo atingido várias vezes, apesar de não se machucar gravemente. Não muito.

O casal, mesmo envolvido na briga, pôde ouvir passos na escada. Com um olhar cúmplice e um aceno de varinha depois – algo em torno de um segundo – tudo estava de volta no lugar.

'- O que está acontecendo?- o jovem Tiago Potter falhou mais uma vez em sua tentativa de apanhar os pais brigando e extrair deles o motivo de tanta animosidade.

'- Nada, filho.- os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo.

'- E os gritos que eu ouvi?- perguntou sério.- Estavam brigando?

'- Não cisme com isso, querido, estávamos apenas discutindo um assunto em que temos opiniões diferentes!- a mãe respondeu diplomaticamente como de costume.

'- Certo.- ele disse descrente, com o tom de quem diz "Me engana que eu gosto".

'- Acho que o almoço já esta pronto. Pode chamar o Sirius, por favor?- o pai pediu tentando parecer calmo.

'- Certo.- o garoto olhou para o pai para captar algum sinal de admissão de que aquilo era uma briga, sim. Nunca houve segredos entre eles.

A expressão de Mark Potter se manteve impassível. Parece que agora os segredos começariam a existir.

'- Você deveria cuidar desse corte na boca, se não vai ficar uma cicatriz.- e acrescentou mais agressivamente.- E aprender a não se esquivar.

Sentiu o clima na sala pesar e subiu. Quando estava no meio do corredor ouviu seu nome sendo chamado.

'- Tiago!- não parou de andar.- Filho.

Parou e virou.

'- Desculpe pelo da sala. Sua mãe parece estar de TPM constante nos últimos tempos.

'- Certo, tudo bem.- "sei bem como é isso", completou em pensamento.- Vou chamar o Almofadinhas, já desço.

O pai voltou e ele bateu na porta do quarto de hóspedes, o Departamento Canino da casa, entrando em seguida.

'- Almofadinhas?

'- Hummmmmmm.- o menino respondeu lá do meio das cobertas.

'- Hora do almoço.

'- Tá.- Sirius, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, não tinha problemas quanto a acordar. Imediatamente empurrou os cobertores pro lado e levantou, se espreguiçando.

'- E aí, pequeno amigo, o que a gente vai fazer hoje?

'- Almoço, piscina, banho, janta, cidade. Que tal?- a rotina de férias bombava todos os dias, de segunda a domingo.

'- Perfeito. E que tal a gente encontrar a Sarah e a Melissa? Acho que a Melissa tá na minha, aí você pode pegar a Sarah, ela te dá mole há dias.- falou todo convencido por ele mesmo e pelo amigo.

'- Hun...- dois segundos para pensar em uma desculpa.- Não sei não, essa Sarah é meio estranha, não é? Sei lá, aquele jeito de olhar... Parece que ela está analisando tudo...

'- É, é verdade... Mas e a Samantha e a Carie? Essas não têm defeitos, as duas são muito gatas.

'- Acho que a Carie é um pouco vesga...

'- E você é míope! Viu? Os dois combinam!

'- Muito engraçado! Vamos descer pra almoçar, de noite você escolhe quem você vai pegar.

Essa era a maneira mais fácil de lidar com Sirius e seus hormônios em fúria. Se você não corta, ele fica pensando em mulheres o dia todo.

Os dois desceram calmamente, mas Tiago franziu as sobrancelhas e adquiriu uma expressão preocupada, como fazia apenas quando via duas pessoas que gostava brigando, ou seja: a) seus amigos e b) seus pais. Como vinha acontecendo freqüentemente, a letra B se desenrolava na sala de jantar. Os dois garotos estacaram ao ouvir mais gritos.

'- VOCÊ CONTRATA UMA SECRETÁRIA NOVA, CHEGA TARDE EM CASA, E QUER QUE EU ACREDITE QUE FOI UMA REUNIAO DE EMERGENCIA? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA?- Megan Potter berrava, em mis uma de suas crises de ciúmes.

'- Você quer mesmo que eu responda?- Mark perguntou com ironia.

'- Está tentando insinuar que eu sou idiota?

'- Você não é, mas está sendo no momento.

'- E ainda me DESTRATA!

'- Querida, seja razoável. Minha secretária é Tinny Grim! Você acha que eu a preferiria a você?- o homem disse com cara de garotinho apaixonado.

'-Preferiu no nossoquinto ano!- ela cruzou os braços, emburrada.

'- O que!- perguntou estupefato.- Mas o quinto ano foi há séculos atrás! E nós só nos conhecemos no sétimo ano!

'- NÓS NOS CONHECEMOS NO SEXTO ANO, SEU IDIOTA!- pegou a bolsa e saiu de casa batendo a porta.

O Sr. Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

'- Tudo bem, garotos, já podem descer.

Eles se olharam surpresos. Como ele os tinha descoberto ali?

'- Sinto muito vocês terem que ouvir isso, mas parece que a minha esposa tem um timbre de voz bem audível...- ele se sentou indicando lugares para os garotos que os garotos fizessem o mesmo.

'- Poxa, Sr. Pê, o senhor mandou mal mesmo, ein? Errar o ano em que se conheceram...- Sirius se manifestou.

'- Eu conheci muita gente no sexto ano!- defendeu-se.- E só começamos a namorar no sétimo mesmo.

'- Está parecendo o Almofadinhas, que fica com uma e no dia seguinte não lembra o nome!

'- Ei! Também não é assim! Posso esquecer informações secundárias, mas os nomes eu lembro!

'- Pensei que nomes fossem uma informação secundária pra você!

'- É, garotos, é isso que os espera quando casarem.- um arrepio involuntário percorreu o corpo de Sirius às palavras do pai do amigo.- Ser um casa-nova quando se é jovem é ótimo, mas depois dá um trabalho... E sabem de uma coisa? Eu nem fiquei com a Tinny Grim. – coçou a cabeça.- Pelo menos eu acho que não...

Tiago e Sirius seguraram uma risada.

'- Quer dizer, que memória essa mulher tem!- disse referindo-se à esposa.- Quando chegar a fase das escleroses e perdas de memória vou dar graças a Merlim!- falou mais para si mesmo so que para os dois.- Bem, não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu perdi minha fome. Com licença, tenho um plano para armar.- se levantou a subiu as escadas.

'- Pequenino, não sei não, mas acho que é hora de fazermos uma intervenção.

'- Antes de voe falar, Almofadinhas, quando eu casar com a Evans me lembre de não contratar ninguém que tenha estudado conosco para trabalhar comigo.- Tiago falou quase em transe.

'- Pontas! Terra chamando!- o outro piscou e voltou ao normal.- Cara, você me enoja às vezes!

'- Você dizia...?- perguntou depois de revirar os olhos.

'- Ah, sim. É hora de nós intervirmos.

'- No que está pensando?- Tiago logo se animou. Sirius era uma das poucas pessoas metidas a Cupido que realmente pode se achar. Afinal, não há como negar que ele entendia dessas coisas.

'- Ontem eu fui na —

Mas interrompeu a própria fala quando sua aguçada audição captou um som novo. Tum-tum-tum. Tum-tum-tum. Com o silêncio, o outro também percebeu o som, se sobressaltando. Sabem quando o Capitão Gancho ouve o tic tac do Crocodilo? Foi essa a cena.

Mas o que afligia os garotos era algo muito pior do que cem crocodilos famintos.

Olharam para a janela. Algo grande e cor de tijolo bicava a janela, com uma carta pregada à perna. Os olhos castanhos passavam a mensagem "Se não abrir agora vou arrancar seus olhos com uma bicada só" para o dono.

Este caminhou para a janela passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, como se estivesse a caminho da execução. Pôs a mão na trinca, girou rapidamente e correu.

A coruja empurrou a janela com uma força desconhecida e partiu para cima de Tiago, que teve que proteger o rosto com os braços, agora todos arranhados.

'- Sai, xô daí, Possuída!- Sirius tentava espantá-la jogando almofadas.

'- O nome dela não é Possuída, é Perturbada!- Tiago avisou, quando o animal partiu pra cima de seu amigo, parecendo não gostar de ter seu nome confundido.- Ok, ok, Perturbada! Se você se comportar eu deixo você comer a ração das galinhas!

Perturbada pareceu achar a proposta interessante, pois pousou em cima da mesa, embora ainda com o olhar assassino. Tiago pegou a carta.

'- A Evans te respondeu?- Sirius perguntou de olhos arregalados.

'- Você bateu com a cebeça?- perguntou enfaticamente.- Claro que não, mas é tão bom quanto. É do Aluado. Diz que a fazenda da família está mais chata do que nunca, e queria que as aulas começassem logo.- passou os olhos pela carta.- O gado da fazenda, blá blá blá, a mãe dele quer que ele aprenda a cuidar dos cabritos!- riu.- Está dizendo que está até com saudades de correr do Filch depois de explodir a sala dele pelo centésima vez.

'- Parece que ele finalmente sucumbiu à nossa má influência!

'- É... Tudo bem, Perturbada, pode ir, daqui a pouco eu passo no seu poleiro com a ração de galinha.

'- Não, espere!- Sirius disse quando a coruja ia levantando vôo.- Se você levar isso aqui no quarto principal (N.A.: onde dormem os donos da casa, sr. e sra. Potter), ganha ração em dobro. Ahn? Que me diz?- perguntou tirando um panfleto do bolso. O bicho olhou, pesando as possibilidades. Por fim, tomou o papel no bico e saiu voando.- Isso! Possuída boazinha!- ele completou enquanto ela não ouvia mais.

'- Almofadinhas, o que era aquilo?

'- Era sobre o que eu estava te falando! Ontem eu fui na Agência de Viagens e eles me deram vários pacotes pra analisar. E acho que esse pacote iria resolver os problemas do casal Potter.

'- Ótimo, e que lugar é esse do panfleto?

'- Uma cidade calma e badalada, romântica e divertida, com praia, floresta e serra. Clima favorável para o amor, sem previsão de chuvas!

Tiago não ficou sabendo pelo amigo que lugar era esse, mas esperava que desse certo o plano. Preferiu não perguntar nada.

'- Então, que tal piscina, depois banho e night, Pontas?- Sirius perguntou animado, dando o assunto por encerrado.

'- Perfeito.- sorriu. Afinal, férias não eram épocas para descontrair?

* * *

Eeeeei, pessoinhaaaas!

Que tal o capítulo? Decepcionou? Agradou?

Bem, no próximo é preparativos para a viagem e a chegada no misterioso lugar.

O que acharam da Perturbada? Eu gosto dela, tem potencial!

Adorei as reviews do primeiro capítulo, então respondendo:

**Lady Wynna:** primeira review, parabéns! Nossa, com tantos elogios vou fiar até metida! hahaha, to brincando, obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!

**Srta Black:** taí, o segundo capitulo, e um pouquinho maior que o primeiro, se olhar bem. espero que goste! Beijos!

**jehssik:** a pobrezinha nao consegue se livrar dele mesmo. mas quem me dera que o universo conspirasse "contra" mim desse jeito! Brasil? Talvez sim, talvez não... Verás no proximo capítulo! Beijos!

**wheezii bruná:** obrigada, vou fazer o possivel para que a fic fique(isso ficou estranho fic fique) bem divertida! Beijos!

**iliana:** obrigada, espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** sabe que eu pensei em retratar ela lá com os amigos no barzinho? é, mas achei que ia sair muito da história entao nem fiz... mas vou pôr um pouco disso no próximo capitulo! obrigada! beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe:** hahaha altas técnicas de tortura de marotos! Vassouradas, tapas, ... pode crer que a Lily vai usar muitos deles durante essa fic! e nao se preocupe, atualizações a cada semana! Beijos!


	3. está

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

'**- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!**

Nos arredores da residência dos Evans todos já estavam acostumados a ouvir gritos. Digo, nas férias, é claro. Durante o ano até que a família era bem pacifica e silenciosa. A razão de tanta gritaria nessa época do ano era aquela ruiva filho do casal Evans. Segundo a irmã loira, ela tinha ido para um internato na Tchecoslováquia com onze anos, e só voltava pra casa no verão. Obviamente, Petúnia não falou só isso. Contou várias histórias sobre esse tal internato, e como vocês devem imaginar, boa coisa não foi. A prova é que nenhuma das antigas amigas da ruivinha voltou a trocar mais do que um "oi" com ela.

Mas voltando ao motivo do grito...

'- Mãe, você não pode fazer isso comigo!

'- Eu também não concordo com isso, meu bem, mas não sou eu que estou organizando essa viagem. Você tem que falar com seu pai quando ele chegar.

Ela correu para seu quarto resmungando e bateu a porta com mais força do que queria.

Abriu a janela para entrar um ar e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, como sempre que estava nervosa.

Quando o pai chegasse, iria e ele e diria que aquilo era um absurdo, e falaria –

'- Lily!

'- Ahhh!- os vizinhos ouviram mais uma vez a voz da ruiva.

Ela se virou rapidamente para a janela, de onde tinha ouvido chamarem seu nome, e lá estava Phil. Ria da cara dela, sentado no parapeito da janela como se escalasse casas todos os dias.

'- Nossa, se minha presença não te agrada eu vou embora.- falou fazendo-se dramático.- Vou me jogar!- se inclinou levemente para fora.

Lily, vendo o perigo da brincadeirinha, o puxou para dentro pela gola da camisa.

Deram uma boa olhada um no outro antes de se abraçarem. Parecia que a saída da outra noite não tinha sido suficiente para matar todas as saudades.

'- Eu já disse como acho incrível você ficar mais bonita a cada ano que passa?

'- Já, vocês me fizeram corar aquela noite inteira com comentários desses!

'- É apenas a verdade.- sorriu falsamente galanteador.

Eles riram. Tinham essas brincadeiras de dar um em cima do outro, mas ambos sabiam que era brincadeira. Uma brincadeira muito divertida, mas por vezes comprometedora.

'- Eu devo ser muito bonito mesmo pra até o garçom achar que você era minha garota.

O ar arrogante que Phil usou ao pronunciar essas palavras fez a garota lembrar de certa pessoa que não lhe trazia boas memórias. Sem perceber, fechou a cara e olhou para baixo.

'- Lily? Ei, o que houve, eu tava só brincando.

'- É, eu sei, é que me lembrei de algo que tenho que resolver mais tarde.- fugiu do assunto.

'- Sei.- preferiu não insistir naquilo, mas deixando claro que não tinha acreditado.- Mas fala aí, o que você faz lá na Tchecoslováquia?

'- Estudo, participo de clubes, faço esportes, saio com as amigas nos fins de semana, organizamos movimentos estudantis... Sabe como é, tudo muito divertido.

'- Hun...- sentou na cadeira da escrivaninha e viu um livro.- Esse livro é da sua escola?

Phil estava prestes a abrir o livro. O raciocínio da garota funcionou lentamente naquela hora. Estivera estudando no dia anterior e deixou tudo largado em cima da mesa. O que era mesmo? Transfiguração? Não, não tinha estudado isso ainda... Era Feitiços? Não, porque –

Ei! Ela estudava magia! E se Phil visse teoremas de como fazer um cachorro diminuir do tamanho, ah, Lílian Evans, você teria que inventar uma história muito criativa.

Quando viu ele já estava lendo as primeiras páginas. E agora? Poderia falar que uma amiga maluca dela sonhava com essas coisas e tinha escrito numa espécie de diário, ou –

'- Lily, o que significa isto?

'- Olha, eu posso explicar! Isso...- então ela viu, e lembrou o que tinha feito noite passada. Deveres de Runas Antigas. Mesmo que o texto que ele mostrava estivesse contando a história da Magia em civilizações antigas, o que pareceria totalmente absurdo para os trouxas, ele não entendia uma palavra.- Isso? Isso é... É tcheco. Tem alfabeto diferente.- completou diante do olhar de surpresa dele.

'- Como você aprendeu isso?

'- Ah, eu estudo lá há seis anos, e não é tão difícil depois que você entende os princípios básicos da Língua. Quase todo mundo lá fala alemão também.- mais um olhar surpreso dele.- Mas tirando os dialetos e as regionalidades até que é bem fácil.- terminou. Realmente, como sempre imaginou: daria uma ótima atriz. Disse tudo com a maior naturalidade, mesmo que não tivesse nem noções de alemão, muito menos tcheco, e duvidava seriamente se sabia escrever Tchecoslováquia corretamente.

'- Ah.- ele respondeu ainda aturdido.

'- Me dá aqui isso que eu vou guardar, já acabei meus deveres de férias.- pegou e jogou debaixo da cama.- E então, o que você me conta de novidades?

'- Nenhuma que você já não saiba, pusemos tudo em dia no Pub do fim da rua. Aliás, você estava preocupada, conseguiu chegar sem seus pais verem?- perguntou esquecendo do livro.

'- Consegui. Eles nem me viram passar.- na verdade, ela tinha fingido que ia entrar pelos fundos (onde seria impossível não fazer barulho por causa da porta que estava rangendo). Se despediu dos garotos, deu a volta na casa e aparatou direto para seu quarto. E seus pais achando que ela tinha chegado antes das dez. Há-há-há.

'- Como não te ouviram?- ele perguntou, curioso.

'- Uma garota tem seus truques.- piscou.

'- LILY, VEM JANTAR, SEU PAI CHEGOU!- a voz da Sra. Evans fez-se ouvir.

'- Bem, acho que tá na hora de eu ir.- Phil declarou.

'- Quer que eu te leve na porta ou...

'- Não, tudo bem. Eu vou do mesmo jeito que vim.- riu.

'- Então, até mais. Ainda nos vemos antes de eu viajar, certo?

'- Certíssima, como sempre.

Ele já ia saindo pela janela e ela pela porta, quando parou.

'- Phil.

'- Sim?- virou para encará-la.

'- Como escalou até janela?- ela mesma já tinha tentado isso quando esqueceu as chaves e ficou trancada fora de casa, mas não conseguiu.

'- Ah, um cara tem seus truques.- piscou e desceu cuidadosamente.- Tchau, Lily!

'- Tchau...- respondeu baixinho. Balançou a cabeça e desencanou. Talvez não tivesse conseguido entrar quando ficou presa do lado de fora porque as janelas estavam todas trancadas.

* * *

**O SENHOR POTTER**, sentado no sofá, tremia o pé. Um tique nervoso antigo que só ressurgia em situações de extrema tensão.

'- E aí, pai?

'- Fala, senhor Pê!

Os garotos voltavam da noitada às seis da manhã, quando o sol estava quase raiando. Como o adulto gostaria de voltar a não ter preocupações. Chegar em casa cheio de olheiras e todo descabelado (não que se notasse a diferença de seu cabelo normal para quando estava desalinhado), ir pra cama e dormir o suficiente para se preparar para outra noite na rua.

'- E aí garotos, se divertiram?- perguntou tentando um entusiasmo.

'- Muito.- o filho respondeu e se sentou no outro sofá, no que seu amigo o acompanhou.- Cadê a minha mãe?- estranhou a falta dos gritos matinais.

'- Ainda não voltou pra casa desde ontem.

A preocupação se estendeu para os mais jovens, que deixaram um pouco do ar displicente.

'- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?- Sirius fez a pergunta que todos tinham na cabeça.

'- Tomara que não. Mas não deve ter acontecido nada grave. Notícia ruim corre rápido.- Mark Potter respondeu.

'- Mas se ela não passou a noite em casa...- Tiago começou o raciocínio.

'- Temos duas opções: ou foi pra casa de uma amiga, o que é bem improvável, porque eu saberia.- havia um acordo silencioso entre as amigas de Meg Potter e seu marido. Como ele era amigo dos maridos delas, faziam uma troca de informações. Muito útil para datas como aniversário de casamento e similares.- Ou então...- olhou para o filho como expondo seu verdadeiro medo.

'- Está com as primas.- o filho completou.

'- Acho que perdi uma parte da história. É ruim ela estar com as primas?

Os Potters deram risos amargurados.

'- Digamos que as mulheres da família da Meg são... bem... difíceis de se lidar.- o pai falou.

'- É, as primas da mamãe são umas pestes!

'- Não é por mal sabe, é que elas são muito unidas. Quando uma briga com o marido, elas todas vão para a casa de campo e fazem coisas de mulheres.

'- Como dias inteiros de salão...

'- Fazem doces e vêem filmes românticos...

'- Pegam sol na piscina até de noite...

'- Ficam fazendo séries de exercícios por causa dos doces...

'- E o principal:

'- Falam mal dos homens.

'- Principalmente do marido da que solicitou a "reunião".

Um pequeno silêncio para que Sirius absorvesse a informação.

'- Então a gente vai lá pegá-la no ninho das leoas... ou espera ela voltar mais saliente do que nunca?- Tiago perguntou.

'- Nesse dilema é que eu perdi minha noite de sono.

'- Ah, família Potter, vamos lá! A gente tem que buscar ela! Temos sangue grifinório correndo nas veias, temos que honrá-lo!

Os dois olharam com uma cara de "se você conhecesse a família dela não estaria tão animado assim".

'- Ok, ok! Sirius Black tem um plano infalível que amoleceria até o coração da estátua da bruxa de um olho só! Vai ser ótimo, vocês vão ver!

Pai e filho se olharam com um mal pressentimento. Coisa boa não estava por vir.

* * *

**LILY** estava preparando seu estado mais dócil de ser para convencer o pai.

Ele não resistiria ao seu dengo. Tinha certeza.

'- Oi, pai! Boa noite!- deu um beijo em seu rosto e recebeu um nos cabelos.- Como foi seu dia hoje? Muita coisa no trabalho?

Sentou-se à mesa com um sorriso angelical. A mãe, que estava servindo a salada, concordava com ela. A irmã tinha ido jantar fora com o namorado (que restaurante iria falir essa noite por falta de comida?). Era a oportunidade perfeita.

'- Foi ótimo, meu bem. Consegui acabar todos os relatórios lá e não tive que trazer trabalho pra casa.- sorriu.- E o seu, meu bem?

'- Ah, foi bem. Acabei de arrumar as malas. Estou levando coisas que nem sei se vou precisar. Você não quer dizer pra onde vamos...- jogou um verde.

'- Claro, se eu contar a surpresa perde a graça.- bola fora, Lily. Não foi dessa vez.

'- Essas férias estão perfeitas, pai.- disse sorridente.- Só tem uma coisa que me entristece.- desviou o olhar para baixo e foi abaixando a voz, pra soar mais convincente.

'- Se depender de mim é só você falar que não vai mais te entristecer, querida!- ai ai, as vantagens de estudar fora o ano inteiro era que os pais sempre tentavam agradar mais.

'- É que a Petúnia mais uma vez conseguiu o que queria. Não queria viajar, mas agora pode levar o namorado. Você disse que ela não podia ficar com ele na outra semana por causa da viagem!- despejou o motivo de sua irritação.

'- Não disse isso. Eu disse que ela não podia ficar _na casa_ dele. E não que não podia ficar com ele.

'- Mas daí a deixar ele viajar com a gente? Pensei que era uma viagem em família.

'- Mesmo que fosse você e sua irmã não iriam colaborar para a familiaridade da viagem. E um dia Valter fará parte da família.- nesse momento a mãe e a filha engasgam.- É difícil aceitar, mas do jeito que as coisas andam com os dois logo, logo vira o pedido de noivado. São coisas que não gostamos mas temos que tolerar.

'- E eu, como fico? Pior do que uma girafa pra me encher o saco, uma girafa e um elefante incomodam muito mais!

'- Na verdade, eu estava pensando que se ele fosse, a Petúnia ia desviar o foco de atenção de você para ele, assim você teria um pouco mais de paz.

'- Temo que não seja assim, pai. Eles vão fazer um acordo pra fazer da minha viagem um inferno, você vai ver.- ok, se antes ela estava bancando a filha mimada, agora estava apelando.

'- Lily, não seja assim tão intolerante. Você tem que aprender a lidar com pessoas que não gosta, e é bom aprender desde cedo...

A ruiva não ouviu o resto. Saiu andando e deixou o pai falando sozinho. Bateu a porta do quarto com violência pela segunda vez só aquele dia.

Era muito injusto isso que sua família estava fazendo com ela. Por que ela não podia ter uma irmã normal e legal com um namorado que parecesse um ser humano e não uma morsa? Por que não podia ter uma mãe que se intrometesse na decisão do pai? Por que não podia ter um pai que não enxergasse o mundo como ele é: intolerante e ponto final.

Estava MUITO frustrada. Uma coisa era certa: quando fosse mãe, tentara ver os fatos, os reais, e não cenas pacíficas, mas idealizadas apenas.

Injustiça familiar era a pior das injustiças. Sentou-se à escrivaninha para escrever para uma das amigas sobre o ocorrido. Puxou a primeira gaveta e não viu nenhum papel em branco. Tirou algumas coisas de cima e então as viu. As cartas do Potter. Esse era outro que parecia estar sofrendo também de injustiça familiar dos pais para com ele.

Bem, pensou Lily, quando alguém se identifica com uma causa, luta por ela e ajuda quem está em situação semelhante.

Pegou um pergaminho, hesitante. Não estaria se confraternizando com o Potter. Estava apenas lutando por uma causa justa e ajudando seus irmãos da opressão da injustiça.

Depois de algumas tentativas, escreveu a carta perfeita. Nem muito estúpida, nem muito formal. Nem muito simpática, nem muito grossa. Sem contar detalhes do que aconteceu com ela, mas dando a entender que estavam em pé de igualdade perante a ignorância familiar sobre os problemas dos jovens.

Ótimo.

Mas por fim, não a mandou. Deixou ali em cima, para mandar no dia seguinte, assim antes de viajar. Então não deixaria margens para o arrependimento.

Ainda revoltada pelo da viagem, foi dormir cedo.

* * *

**DOIS** Potters e um Black chegaram de carro a uma propriedade tomada em sua quase totalidade pelo verde.

A Propriedade das primas.

A contagem dos metros que faltavam para chegarem era como a contagem dos últimos minutos de vida.

Saltaram do carro e andaram o mais lentamente possível para a casa. Era toda branca, e passava a paz que com certeza não havia lá dentro.

O Senhor Potter tocou a campainha, os dois garotos meio escondidos atrás deles. O barulho não foi "Dim-dom" ou suas variantes. Foi um animado e audível "Girls just wanna have fun", versão gravada nas vozes das mulheres.

'- Pois não?- Julieta atendeu a porta. Comparada às outras, era uma das mais pacíficas. Mas o sorriso que ela deu ao ver quem chamava foi, no mínimo, suspeito.

'- Oi Julieta, como vai?- sem esperar resposta, perguntou:- A Meg está por aí?

'- Oi Mark! Entre, vamos entrando! Tiago! Como está? E você deve ser o Sirius, certo? Ah, rapazes, a Meg está lá nos fundos, pode ir até lá.- apontou uma direção e subiu umas escadas que havia à direita.

'- Bem,- o jovem Potter começou.- sou eu ou essa receptividade está mesmo muito estranha?

'- Estranho é pouco, filho. Nas duas vezes que tive quer vir aqui elas só faltaram me estuporarem assim que eu entrei por essa porta. Acho que aprendi mais xingamentos do que achava que existia. Em cada vez.

'- Relaxa, Senhor Pê, é só fazer do jeito que a gente combinou que vai dar tudo certo. Você não morre, fica bem na visão das Primas e ainda faz as pazes.

'- Tomara, garoto, tomara.

Os três seguiram até a porta dos fundos, que dava para o quintal e para a piscina. Quanto mais perto, mais vozes altas ouviam.

'- Por que eu sempre tenho a impressão de que uma conversa entre mulheres só é possível se tiverem mais do que cinco falando ao mesmo tempo?- Sirius perguntou para si mesmo.

Mark Potter cruzou a porta primeiro. Quase correu de volta quando viu vários objetos que refletiam ao sol. Parecia que estavam fazendo um churrasco. Ótimo destino esse que coloca mais artefatos pontiagudos nas mãos de mulheres raivosas.

'- Olha só quem chegou! Se não é o cara que tem uma secretária nova!- perguntou uma das primas, uma lança de churrasco reluzindo na mão.

'- Terry! Ahn... Sapatos novos?- perguntou apontando para os ridículos chinelos cheios de flores bordadas.- Última moda em Paris?

Um a zero.

'- O que você está fazendo aqui (N/A: opaaaaaaaaaaaaa! hahahhaah) ?- perguntou a esposa com as mãos na cintura.

'- Vim te buscar, amor. Você quer almoçar fora? Ou eu posso cozinhar para nós se você não quiser sair de casa.- disse ao mesmo tempo galanteador e doce.

'- Não vai conseguir meu perdão com esses convites idiotas. Estou bem demais aqui com as primas, não é primas?- ouviu-se um alto murmúrio de concordância.

'- É, que pena, não é, garotos? Não vou poder mostrar _aquela_ surpresa que eu andei preparando essa noite.- falou com fingimento.

'- É por isso essas olheiras horrorosas?- Meg perguntou.

'- Pois é, meu amor, mas parece que não adiantou nada, não é... Fazer o que? Era uma chance única...

'- E que surpresa é essa?- ela perguntou, sendo vencida pela curiosidade. Nem as primas interferiram contra o homem, pelo mesmo motivo que sua esposa não o fez.

'- Você só veria quando chegássemos lá...- revelou, implicitamente, que era uma viagem. Meg adorava viagens- Mas que pena, parece que vou ter que cancelar... Vamos, garotos, não vamos conseguir nada aqui mesmo...- se virou para ir embora e deu alguns passos.

Meg olhou para as primas, que fizeram um sinal afirmativo.

'- Mark...- chamou.

'- Sim, querida?- ele sorriu vitorioso antes de se virar lentamente.

'- Se eu for com você, ainda tenho direito à surpresa?

'- Claro, meu amor!- sorriu sedutoramente.- Te espero no carro.

Os três saíram em direção ao veículo para esperar a mulher pegar suas coisas.

'- Realmente, Sirius Black, te devo uma.

'- Não foi nada, Senhor Pê, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.- sorriu. Já podia se sentir um pouquinho mais parte daquela família.

* * *

Beeem, eu sei que tinha prometido avançar mais na história, mas essa parte rendeu muito, então a viagem e o encontro, só semana que vem !

Sorry pelo atraso no cap., mas meu computador queimou a fonte. To aqui no do meu irmão, então desculpem os errinhos, porque esse teclado é uma porcaria e eu to sem tempo de revisar!

Rápida respostas às reviews!

Flavinha Greeneye: brigada! Adoro escrever o sr e sr potter! Sei lá, tem tantas possibilidades de personalidade! Valeu pela review, beijão!

Lady Wynna: que bom que gostou dos pais do Tiago! Eles aparecem bem nesse capitulo! No próximo tem mais, beijão!

wheezii bruna: a perturbada é boa, só é um pouco temperamental! Todo mundo é um pouco perturbada né? Hahaha, beijão!

JhU Radcliffe: inacreditavelmente ela vai dar uma folga pra ele no começo! Mas só no começo né! Lily é Lily em qualquer lugar do mundo! Hahahah, beeijo!

Grace Black: hahahaha adoro a coruja! E os pais do Tiago, eles são muito ele e Lily crescidos! Espero que goste desse, beijos!

Jehssik: que bom que gostooou! E num se preocupa não, que você não atormenta! Beijão!

Srta Black: sirius esperto mesmo! Lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso e ainda resolve problemas conjugais! O que mais a gente quer né não? Beijos!

Julinha: lily e Tiago: o encontro, só no próximo cap! Espero que goste desse! Beijos!

Cecelitxa E. Black: quero muito escrever logo o encontro dos dois também! Pena que as provas não tão deixando! É, todas temos esse problemão! Brigada pela review na outra fic! Beijão!


End file.
